Un secretPeu en cacher un autre
by ombrella-advadenia
Summary: En amour, il y a plusieurs trahison ! J'ai expérimenté l'une d'elle...Je n'en suis pas très fière...J'aimerai sortir de ce cauchemar,malheureusement, il est devenu pour moi...mon filet du diable !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, je sais, je n'ai pas terminé les autres et ça me pause un énorme problème...je peux passer des heures pour les achever mais rien y fait, les idées sont là à s'entrechoquer mais une fois griffonnée sur le papier, elles ne me conviennent plus... Ne déseperez pas, je les finirai...promis...**

**Pour passer mon temps, j'ai pensé à autre chose ! **

**De mes nuits d'insomnie est sortis cette courte histoire !**

**Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore...Hermione sera bien différente dans cette histoire, certaines personne la prendront pour un être calculateur et vil, d'autres n'y verront qu'une femme infidèle !**

**Tout sorte de sentiments vous percuteront mais en fin de compte soit vous aimerez soit vous détesterez...**

**En tout cas merci d'être passé et à très bientôt...**

**

* * *

**

**Un secret…Peu en cacher un autre…**

**Chapitre 1 : Une partie de la confession…**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trente ans, mariée à l'un de mes meilleurs amis, mère comblée par la naissance de deux chérubins et extrêmement fière de mon ascension au ministère !

Je suis le bras droit du ministre, première femme dans la communauté sorcière à monter si haut, cette place beaucoup me l'envie, je le sais puisque je l'ai longtemps convoitée.

Pour toutes ses raisons, je devrais être la plus heureuse des femmes !

Mais en réalité, il n'en n'est rien.

Je cache un terrible secret qui me pourri la vie, par amour, j'ai caché certaines vérités et je me suis fourvoyé dans les méandres du mensonge !

J'ai signé ma descente en enfer comme je signe les traités de lois ?

Pour comprendre le tout, il faut remonter aux temps de la seconde guerre sorcière.

Nous étions jeunes et ignorant des affres de l'amour ?

J'aimais Ron plus que tout et pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, il m'a déclaré son amour et nous nous sommes mariés en secret avec pour seuls témoins, Harry et le mage de la petite bourgade.

Nous étions heureux, tout allait pour le mieux, la destruction des horcruxes se déroulaient à merveille.

Vers la mi-mai, nous sommes retournés à Poudlard pour affronter Voldemort et ses sbires.

Bien que la bataille fut pénible et douloureuse, nous en sommes sortis les vainqueurs !

Malheureusement, beaucoup de nos amis ont péri sur le champs de bataille et un bon nombre de combattants étaient blésés !

Ron était parmi ceux là ?

Il avait été touché dans les dernières heures des combats, un sort vicieux jeté par un horrible mangemort en fuite.

Il ne l'avait pas raté , bien qu'il n'ai aucune blessure apparente, il était plongé dans un coma profond ?

Nous l'avions transporté à Sainte Mangouste où une ribambelle de magicomages l'avait analysé sous toutes les coutures.

Ils étaient restés dubitatifs face à son cas, ils ne comprenaient pas comment un homme dans son état puisse rester inerte ?

Mais bien vite, ils s'étaient désintéressés son cas car d'autre patients gravement atteints attendaient leur soins !

Ils avaient quand même assigner un jeune médicomage sortant de promotion à faire sa main sur mon Ron !

Étant sa femme, je pus assister à certains examens et c'est lors de l'un d'eux qu'il découvrit le mal qui le touchait ?

Ce sort était une abomination pour un homme, il le touchait dans son orgueil de mâle, le privant de toute reproduction ?

C'était d'une cruauté, tout fonctionnerait mais ne produirait rien ?

Voilà comment, le sourire aux lèvres, ce petit prétentieux de magicomage me l'avait annoncé !

J'étais estomaquée !

C'est à ce moment que je commis ma première erreur de jugement, sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences d'un tel acte, j'ai lancé mon premier sort d'amnésie.

Un sort qui consistait à effacer qu'une infime partie de temps.

J'ai même pousser le vis à détruire tout parchemins ou autres preuves pouvant prouver la stérilité de mon amour.

Il ne devait absolument pas le savoir ?

Aurait-il compris que ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi, que lui seul comptait à mes yeux ? J'en doute encore aujourd'hui ?

Quelques jours après, il était sorti du coma et la famille Weasley s'étaient rassemblées en bloc autour de leur rejeton.

Molly s'était insurger contre le faite qu'on puisse encore infliger à son petit une multitude d'examen complémentaire.

Il allait bien ! Alors, il pouvait rentré se reposer en famille.

La vie continua, nous devions tous nous reconstruire, penser nos plaies, enterrer nos morts et trouver des solutions pour embellir nos existences.

Cinq ans après, Ginny et Harry convolèrent en justes noces.

De retour de leur retour de voyage de noces, ils nous annoncèrent une merveilleuse nouvelle qui allait bouleverser ma vie.

Leur premier enfant avait été conçu un mois avant leur mariage.

Sept mois plus tard naissait James -Sirius Potter.

Le soir même alors que nous étions enlacés, Ron me demanda si j'étais d'accord de mettre notre premier Weasley en route !

Je n'eu pas la force de le lui refuser, il était si enthousiasmé.

Une chose caractérise les enfants Weasley , leur attachement familiale, bien qu'ils aient été privé de certains avantages, vu leur grands nombres, aucuns d'eux n'envisageaient une vie sans enfants, comme le font la plupart des enfants de famille nombreuses !

Eux n'étaient heureux qu'ensemble, bien sûr, ils appréciaient quelques moment de solitude, mais leur réunion, leur dispute, leur cri ou leur pleurs étaient pour eux leur souffle de vie.

Dire à Ron que nous n'aurions jamais d'enfant était pire qu'un advada kedavra !

Je lui aurai enlevé son souffle, son avenir, sa vie…Moi, qui ne vivais que pour lui !

Le premier mois fut un échec comme les suivants d'ailleurs, aux bout de six, il ne tenait plus, une tristesse l'avait envahit et le minait.

Moi, je le regardait s'enfoncer dans une déprime et je pouvais rien faire.

J'avais beau lui dire qu'il était normal d'attendre que tout les corps ne répondaient pas immédiatement à l'appel de l'enfantement !

Je ne pouvais plus supporter son désespoir ! Il fallait absolument trouver une solution !

C'est à ce moment que je commis ma deuxième bêtises.

A cette époque, je travaillais à la division des affaires étrangères et était souvent envoyée aux quatre coins de l'Europe.

Je reçu mon ordre de mission un jeudi soir .

La Roumanie m'attendait le lendemain.

A son annonce, Ron entra dans une colère , me reprochant mon manque de compréhension, d'envie ou de soutien.

Encore des reproches qui venait alourdir ma culpabilité.

Pour tout vous avouez, bien qu'attristée par ses paroles blessantes, je fus heureuse de partir pour deux semaines.

Les quinze jours éloigner l'un de l'autre ne pouvaient que nous faire du bien.

Les trois premier fut consacré à l'élaboration du contrat unissant l'Angleterre et la Roumanie pour l'élaboration, la fabrication et la vente d'un substitut de sang pour la communauté vampirique.

Comme si ils allaient du jour au lendemain changer leur mœurs.

Le travail m'accaparait toute entière, je ne pensais ainsi dire plus à mes affres.

Ron et moi avions parlés par cheminée interposée le premier soir et nous étions venus à un accord, nous allions passés ses quinze jours loin de l'autre sans qu'un de nous ne cherche à perturber les réflexions de l'autre !

Il avait prévus de passer la plupart de son temps chez ses parents où chez ses frères puisqu'Harry était très occupé entre les pousées dentaire du petit James, des déboires pour la sélection de Ginny dans l'équipe nationnale de quidditch et son boulot d'aurore.

A la fin du quatrième jours, l'équipe roumaine nous invita à une soirée.

L'ambiance était bonne enfant, nous rigolions des blagues de nos condisciples roumains, il faut dire qu' aujourd'hui les traducteurs mis en place ne fonctionnaient qu'une fois sur deux.

Le dîner avait été délicieux mais mon humeur ne pouvait en supporter de plus.

Vers dix heures, je les avait quitter afin de joindre l'hôtel.

A la sortie du club restaurent, j'avais percuté un groupe d'homme, l'un d'eux m'avait attrapé de justesse avant que je ne me soit écroulée au sol.

J'avais relevé la tête honteuse de mon étourderie pour rencontrer un regard si semblable à celui de Ron.

-Charlie!

Quelle bonne surprise ! Disais-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Ces compagnons sifflaient tout en marmonnant des syllabes incompréhensibles.

- Taisez-vous les gars !

Cette jeune personne n'est autre qu'une des héroïnes de guerre et qui plu est l' une de mes adorables belles-sœurs, Hermione Weasley.

Il s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons et m'invita à prendre un verre.

Chose que j'accepta immédiatement, bien que réservé, Charlie recelait une conversation plus qu'intéressante.

Il me demanda des nouvelles de la famille, des amis rester au pays, de ce que je faisait en Roumanie, de ce qu'il y faisait…

Il me parla du pays et des habitants qu'il l'avait accueilli, de cette ambiance qu'il manquait parfois chez nous…

J'appris qu'il venait avec ses amis dans ce club tout les soirs pour y changer leurs idées, le métier de dragonnier n'était de tout repos.

La soirée passa à une vitesse.

Il me raccompagna à l'hôtel et me fit promettre qu'il y aurai une autre soirée comme celle là avant mon départ.

Je l'embrassais tout en lui promettant.

De retour dans cette chambre d'hôtel, je repensais au dilemme qui nous touchait, je n'avait pas le choix pour sauver Ron et notre mariage, je devais lui donner l'enfant qu'il désirait !

Une idée s'insinuait petit à petit dans mon esprit, qui de plus apte qu'un Weasley pouvait me le donner !

Pour le bonheur de l'un, je devais voler le second.

Je m'endormis tout en élaborant la félonie que j'allais commettre.


	2. Chapter 2 : Première fois, trahison,culp

**Bonjour et bienvenus dans mon monde imaginaire !**

**Certain lecteurs auront remarqué qu'il sait produit un bug au niveau du premier chapitre ? **

**Je vais donc faire ma béa en vous expliquant ce qui s'est passé.**

**J'ai relu le chapitre et j'ai remarqué qu'il y manquait certaines phrases, j'ai voulu y remédier mais j'ai fait une fausse maoeuvre qui a conduit directement à la supression du dit document , je l'ai donc remis en entier cette fois ci.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Excusez-moi encore pour ce petit inconvénient !**

**Dans ce second chapitres, la première trahison d'Hermione sera mis en avant.**

**J'insiste sur le fait que les personnages appartiennent irrévocablement à Madame JK Rowling.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Première fois, trahison, culpabilité et plaisir...**

**Le matin du cinquième jours et après cette courte nuit, je me réveillais très mal en point, le cœur aux bords des lèvres mais décidée coûte que coûte à aller jusqu'au bout de mon projet.**

**J'arrivais au ministère avec près d'****une heure de retard, mes collègues ne me fit pourtant aucune remarque et bien décidé à rattraper cette faute,je me suis mise directement au travaille !**

**Mais vers quinze heures, ma plus proche collaboratrice m'attira dans un coin du bureau pour me dire de retourner à l'hôtel, que vue ma tête, je couvrais certainement un début de grippe ou autre maladie peu enviable !**

**Soulagée par sa proposition et sans aucune protestation de ma part, je ramassais mes affaires et quittais le bureau.**

**Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me précipitais dans la salle de bain pour m'y préparer, afin de ne plus ressembler à Hermione Granger mais à une toute autre personne qui avait pour seul but séduire,abuser et voler un être innocent.**

**Heureusement pour moi, la métamorphose avait été une des disciplines ou j'exaltais !**

**Nous nous en étions servis pendant la guerre.**

**J'avais souvent changer d'apparence pour des petites missions d'espionnage.**

**Devant le miroir, j'avais changé la couleur de mes cheveux en brun chocolat, mes yeux avaient viré aux bleus , ma peau s'était tanné un peu et mes joues s'étaient gonflées.**

**Mon corps n'avait besoin d'aucun changement puisqu'il ne m'avait jamais vu nue ? **

**Pourtant par pure coquetterie, je passais d'un bonnet b à un c.**

**Voilà, la métamorphose était terminée, une dernière touche d'eye-liner, de gloss. et Marine Georgnerh, jeune française de vingt- cinq ans ayant terminé ses études de reporters faisait son apparition.**

**Six heures plu tard, j'étais assises au bar et attendais avec une certaine impatience et beaucoup d'appréhension son arrivée.**

**J'avais déjà bu un whisky , son goût âcre irriterait ma gorge une bonne partie de la nuit.**

**Je jouais maintenant avec le verre vide tout en cogitant sur une multitude de question ?**

**E****tais-je devenue folle ?**

**Qu'étais-je venue faire ici ?**

**Qu'allais-je faire ? **

**Allait-il me reconnaître ? **

**Si oui, que penserait-il de moi et le dirait-il immédiatement à Ron ? **

**Et la dernière qui me terrorisait le plus ! **

**Si Ron l'apprenait, qu'allait-il faire ?**

**Je devais me calmer après tous, si les choses se dérouleraient mal, j'utiliserais un sort de confusion ou même un d'amnésie, je n'étais plus à l'après de ça...Je n'avais pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour être sexy, j'avais simplement enfiler une petite robe et des escarpins noirs. **

**clients du barLa séduction s'était pas mon fort !**

**Pour me donner du courage, j'avais recommandé un whisky pur feu et cette fois, je le sirotais tous en contrôlant les allées et venues des**

**clients du bar. **

**Vers vingt-trois un brouhaha se fit entendre dans l'entrée, une bande de gai lurons entraient dans l'établissement , ils étaient un peu éméchés et produisaient une cacophonie, les rires et les quolibets qu'ils lançaient sur leur passage faisaient se retourner plusieurs clients. **

**Certains rigolaient d'autre paraissaient choqués. **

**Moi, je ne fixait que ce que je convoitais, c'est-à-dire, lui. **

**Il s'approcha d'un pas souple et s'assit à mes côtés.**

**-Bonjour, belle demoiselle ! **

**Puis-je vous offrir un verre ?**

**J'acquiesçais par un petit signe puisque aucun son n'aurait pu sortir de ma gorge sèche.**

**- Vous êtes de passage ?**

**Je vous ai jamais vu dans le coin ?**

**- Oui, je suis en voyage de plaisance, j'admire les paysages et vous, que faites-vous ? **

**Je suis dragonnier et moi aussi j'admire ce qui est beau !**

**- J'entends à votre accent que vous n'êtes pas Roumain. **

**- Oh désolé!**

**Je me présente Charles Weasley pour vous servir belle ange et il avança sa main. **

**Je redressais la tête et la lui serrais en lui murmurant, Enchanté ! Marine Georgnerh. **

**Nous discutions depuis près d'une heure quand une dispute se déclara près de nous.**

**Il me prit la main pour que je le suive dans un endroit plus calme et dés notre sortie, nous transplanâmes dans un salon, il m'expliqua qu'on se trouvait chez lui dans la réserve de dragon. **

**Que chaque dragonnier avec un chalet comme celui-ci. **

**Il me proposa un nouveau verre, que je pris tous de suite, mon coeur battais la chamade et mes joues prit une jolie teinte rouge, il s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, bien que réticente au début, je lui permis l'accès à ma bouche sans trop de résistance, après tous; c'était moi qui nous avaient mis dans cette situation et les regrets seraient pour plus tard.**

**Il m'enlaça et me souleva pour me conduire dans sa chambre, tout en m'embrassant.**

**Mes sens s'affolaient, mon souffle s'emballait et mes oreilles bourdonnaient, j'avais la total !**

**Dans cette pièce calfeutrée, il me plaqua contre le mur et plaça ses mains sous mes cuisses pour me soulever à l'hauteur de son bassin afin que je puisse sentir son érection.**

**J'ouvris les yeux sous l'excitation et la peur. **

**Nous étions nez contre nez, nos souffles se mélangeaient .**

**Il me regarda et d'une voix rauque il s'excusa, je pense qu'il avait clairement vu ma peur ! **

**- Je peux parfois être brut, me dit-il ? **

**Es-tu vierge ? **

**- Non, j'ai déjà connu un garçon !...C'est que sait nouveau pour moi !**

**- Je comprends !**

**Viens !**

**Il me coucha et reprit mes lèvres tout en caressant mon corps par dessus mes vêtements, je me détendais et j'appréciais chaque caresse. **

**Il pouvait ce montrer très doux et sent que je ne m'en rende compte nos habits disparurent sans laisser de trace.**

**Je fondais sous ses baisers, jamais, je n'avais ressentis cette plénitude avec Ron, l'interdis avec un goût savoureux et quand il me pénétra ce fût un frisson qui parcouru mon corps et cette sensation de liberté ne me quitta pas tous au long de nos ébats. **

**Même après avoir jouis, il ne pouvait me quitter, il restait en moi à attendre le bon moment pour reprendre ses assauts me propulsant dans un monde merveilleux où la réalité n'avait plus pieds !**

**Mais tout a une fin et celle-ci sonna avec l'aurore.**

**Il dormait profondément sur le ventre, je me suis assise et je l'ai contemplé tout en pensant aux plaisir que j'avais ressentis dans ses bras.**

**Mais avant que je ne fasse de nouveau une bêtise, je me suis levée et j'ai quitté la pièce le plus silencieusement possible pour transplaner à l'hôtel.**

**Arrivée dans cette chambre froide et austère , je me suis écroulée en larmes aux pieds du lit, je me détestais, j'avais trahis Ron, notre serment de mariage et peut-être voler à Charly son enfant et pour être sur que ça marcherait, j'allais recommencé pendant les quelques jours qu'il me restaient avant mon départ.**

**Après que mes larmes se soient taries, je me suis endormie quelques heures en pensant que j'avais fait le bon choix, que Ron allait avoir un enfant à élever, que Charly n'était pas en reste puisqu'il avait ses "parties de jambes en l'air" et que moi, j'y prenais du plaisir ...**

**Après ma journée de travail aux ministère, je quittais mes condisciples prétextant à nouveau une fatigue. **

**Je me reposais et attendait vingt-deux heures pour transplaner au bar. **

**Après trois jours, je transplanais directement chez lui, il aimait ça de toute façon, il n'avait aucun sentiments entre nous, ce n'était que sexuel, nous avions été clair sur ce point !**

**Dés le début de notre aventure, notre relation mourait avec mon départ. **

**Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'au moment ou nous faisions l'amour pour la dernière fois, il puisse m'appeler dans la jouissance par mon vrai prénom. **

**Confus, il s'arrêta et tristement, il s'excusa en se retirent. **

**J'étais paralysée d'effroi ! **

**M'avait-il reconnu ?**

**Il était assis au bord du lit, la tête entre les mains et ne bougeait pas ?**

**Je m'approchais de lui et caressait son dos. **

**- Charly, ce n'est rien, disais-je ?**

**Il releva la tête et me dit : - Tu ne comprends pas, je suis amoureux d'une femme qui ne pourra jamais m'appartenir ! **

**Tu lui ressemble étrangement et c'est ce qui m'a attiré en toi ! **

**Elle est comme toi, joyeuse, courageuse et malheureusement amoureuse d'un autre ! **

**N'ai pas honte ! **

**Tu ne me dois rien !**

**J'ai pris ton corps comme j'aurai voulu prendre le sien. **

**Ce n'était qu'un rêve merveilleux et je t'en remercie ! **

**Elle n'est malheureusement pas à moi et toi non plus !**

**Il se leva et quitta la chambre sans se retourner, ni au revoir, ni adieu, notre histoire venait de mourir. **

**Je transplanais le coeur à l'envers, sans le savoir, il venait de me déclarer son amour. **

**Je récupérais mes baguages et revenais à Londres par portoloin. **

**Quatre semaines plu tard, j'apprenais ma grossesse lors d'une visite à sainte Mangouste. **

**Ron irradiait de bonheur et moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer de joie comme de tristesse.**

**J' enfouissait ce secret au fond de mon cœur avec la certitude d'avoir à jamais deux amours dans ma vie, mon mari et le père de mes enfants... **

**Note: **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. A très bientôt pour d'autres aventures... **


	3. Chapter 3 : Une étape de plus à passer

_**Bonjour, chers lecteurs !**_

_**Me voilà de nouveau avec un nouveau chapitre ! **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les précédents ?**_

_**Les personnages sont toujours la propriété de Madame Rowling mais la trame de l'histoire reste mon "bébé"...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Un secret…Peu en cacher un autre…**

**Chapitre 3 : Une étape de plus à passer…**

La grossesse se déroulait très bien, j'avais été un peu malade au début mais maintenant à presque neuf mois , j'avais l'impression de ressembler à une baleine.

Mais selon les dire de mon tendre époux, je resplendissais.

Mon esprit n'était pourtant pas en paix et pour cause, les moments passé avec Charlie me manquait terriblement, pas seulement le sexe... Oh et puis zut, le sexe me manquait, c'était à la fois torride, passionnant et doux, Ron ne se comportait jamais de la sorte, il était certes passionné mais n'avait aucune imagination, aucune folie !

L'amour commençait comme ça et devait finir comme ça !

J'avais aimé au début puisque je n'y connaissais rien mais maintenant que j'avais goûté aux fruit défendu ? C'était une autre histoire !

Bien que ça me soit interdit dorénavant, j'étais prête à recommencer !

Je refoulais donc mes envie en me goinfrant de pastèque et de crème au chocolat.

En cette journée du cinq mai rien ne me donnait envie, la fatigue et les petites contractions me rendait nerveuse.

Ron s'était absenté pour son travail, il était rentré trois jours plutôt embêter car, son directeur, un homme que j'admirais jusqu'à présent, l'avait envoyé en mission d'instigation pour le bureau des aurors français.

Nous nous étions séparés sur une dispute, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il aurait dû refuser et surtout j'avais très peur d'être seule lors de l'accouchement !

Je ruminais seule dans cette maison tout en pensant à ce que ma vie aurait été faite si j'avais pris un autre chemin…

Le crépitement dans la cheminée m'annonça une visite, je me redressais du canapé et contemplais le visage de Molly, elle venait prendre de mes nouvelles comme chaque midi depuis le départ de son fils.

Elle allait prendre congé quand une contraction plus forte que les autres me plia en deux.

- Ne bouge pas ! J'arrive, me cria-t-elle !

Elle sortit en courant de la cheminée, accompagnée d'une personne que je n'avais plus vu depuis neuf mois.

Elle se précipita sur moi et posa sa main sur mon ventre, une autre contraction lui confirma que le travail se mettait en route, elle me prit le visage entre ses mains et me murmura quelques mots que seule une maman trouve dans ses cas là.

Je me redressais du canapé consciente de ce qui allait ce passer.

J'étais déçue et furieuse que Ron ne soit pas là !

Je marchais de long en large dans le salon tout en maugréant contre l'injustice du moment.

Charlie était monté prendre les baguages et nous l'attendions afin de prendre le portoloin délivré par Sainte Mangouste .

Il arriva dans le salon suivi par mes deux valises et tout en m'observant, il s'accrocha au petit chausson.

Les regards qu'il posait sur moi me rendais nerveuse comme si il se doutait de quelque chose ?

Nous atterrîmes tous droit dans le service de maternité, une jeune infirmière se tenait derrière un comptoir et ne daignait même pas relever la tête pour prendre mon admission, Molly m'ordonna de m'asseoir puis elle se retourna sur Charlie en lui demandant de m'assister, j'étais de plus en plus terrifiée par les évènements, rien n'arrivait comme prévu, Ron n'était pas là et n'assisterais pas à la naissance du bébé, ce pour quoi je l'avais trahis et Charlie qui ne devait pas être là, allait sans le savoir assister à la naissance de son enfant volé.

Après avoir cherché une place, nous nous essayâmes dans une des salles d'attente l'un contre l'autre.

J'étais terrorisée par ce qui allait ce passé, mon ventre n'arrêtait pas de durcir et ses vagues de crispation douloureuse me faisais maudire ce moment.

Au bout d'un moment, il m'enlaça et ce seul geste me procura énormément de bien-être !

Ni tenant plus, je n'effondrai en pleure dans se cocon si protecteur.

Il avait dû prendre sur lui pour faire se geste car bien que je sois en pleure, j'avais parfaitement ressenti cette décharge d'énergie que produisait nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Une patiente assise un peu plus lui nous adressa quelque mots de réconfort, voyant que je l'écoutais elle s'approcha et s'assis à nos côtés pour poursuivre le dialogue en me posant quelque question ?

- C'est votre premier ?

J'acquiesçais !

- Vous verrez, ce n'est pas difficile, il faut simplement suivre les instructions !

Croyez- moi j'ai donné naissance à douze enfants !

- Douze !

Je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir celui-ci ?

- Oh ! Avec un homme comme celui-là, me dit-elle, vous en aurez !

J'étais contrite et je n'étais pas la seule, Charlie s'était crispé en l'écoutant.

Elle se leva et quitta la petite salle d'attente.

Je n'osais le regarder.

Quelques minutes passa !

Puis, le médicomage suivi de Molly arrivèrent pour me conduire en salle de travail, j'abandonnais ces bras avec regret.

Nous avancions dans le couloir quand le médicomage se retourna vers Charlie en lui demandant, pourquoi il ne voulait pas assister à la naissance de son enfant ?

Je m'étais retournée d'un bloc et le fixais intensément !

Charlie avait rougit à cette annonce, qu'en à moi toute trace de couleur avait définitivement quitter mes joues.

Molly avait directement démenti ce fait en lui présentant "l'un des oncles du bébé à naître ".

Le médicomage s'était tous de suite excuser de sa méprise tout en m'invitant à poursuivre mon chemin.

Je n'avais pas fait deux pas qu'une nouvelle contraction me pliait en deux ?

Comment allais-je faire pour arriver en salle d'accouchement ?

J'eus ma réponse quand deux bras puissant me souleva et me conduis jusqu'au pas de la porte battante.

J'avais à nouveau apprécier cette chaleur et m'étais un peu calmée.

Il m'avait dépossé et murmuré près de mon oreille : courage, tu feras une magnifique maman !

Mon coeur avait bondit et une immense tristesse l'avait enveloppé quand nos regards s'étaient croisés.

Il souffrait ! C'était évident et j'étais la cause de cette souffrance.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas penser à effacer sa mémoire ? Mais après tout, je ne pouvais pas lui enlever les sentiments qu'il épouvait à mon égard ?

J'avais laché son avant bras que je tenais depuis qu'il m'avait déposé et j'étais entrée dans cette salle blanche accompagnée de Molly.

Six heures plus tard, j'étais en plein travail maudissent Ron pour son absence et Charlie pour son don !

Quand le premier arriva en courant, il embrassa sa mère, la remercia tout en se ruant vers moi, il m'embrassa , captura ma main et me dit ses quelques phrases.

- Hermione tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, je ne me serais jamais pardonné si j'avais manqué cette naissance.

Le cadeau que tu me fais est le plus beau de tout les présents de la terre et je suis extrêmement fière d'en être le père.

C'était une magnifique déclaration d'amour !

J'étais en larmes et je poussais de toute mes forces afin de connaître cet enfant qui serait une surprise puisque nous avions décidé de ne pas connaître son sexe.

Le six mai 2006, à huit heure cinquante trois naissait Rose -Jane -Molly Weasley, fille de Ron Weasley et de Hermione Granger.

Un joli poupon de trois kilos cinq cent quinze grammes au visage d'ange, doté d' immenses yeux bleu et d'une chevelure d'automne comme sa mère.

J'étais émerveillée par cette réussite et je croyais à ce moment que tout allait redevenir comme avant, je sais maintenant que je me trompais lourdement, l'avenir allait me le confirmer quelques mois plu tard avec la deuxième demande de Ron.


End file.
